


Just Say You Feel the Way that I Feel

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #victuuriftw, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Romance, Barebacking, Breasts, Communication, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentleness, Innocence, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Short & Sweet, Social Media, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, male/female relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victoria Nikiforov was completely and utterly in love with her boyfriend, Yuuri. Except... they hadn't had sex yet. But when she confronts him about it, the last thing she expected was to hear is that Yuuri was a virgin.





	Just Say You Feel the Way that I Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisettola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's late but here's hoping that it's worth the wait. <3

Victoria Nikiforov was completely and utterly in love with her boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki. Things had never been perfect, the distance, for one thing, was so hard on the two of them, with Victoria living in Russia and Yuuri being native to Japan. Yet, that didn’t stop the two of them from trying and try they did. It was difficult, but they were both nothing without the other.

They had met at the winter Olympics in China, the two of them both representing their countries in figure skating (coming in gold and silver, respectively). Since they had met, the two were inseparable. They lived with their phones stuck to their hands, and late night and early morning facebook calls were a daily occurrence. The two talked _non stop_. Not to mention they were both trending on Twitter, the #victuuri tag always active and their fans obsessing over their cute photos, day to day vlogging, and their uploads that they tagged each other in. The two were undeniably close even though they were miles away.

So when competition season was over, it was instantly agreed that they would spend it together. It was rare that the two had time to spend together that wasn't a one-off date or quick visit to a hotel room to say hello and sneak a cuddle. So when it came to it, Victoria found herself a little surprised at how quiet the both of them were. It seemed the conversation was a little stunted and Yuuri seemed very, very shy. Victoria had travelled halfway across the world to Japan, to stay at Yuuri’s family’s onsen for the very first time, and she had been so, so excited to spend so much time with her boyfriend. She had thought it would be like a little holiday for the two of them.

Victoria had expected them to be tied at the hip, for them to spend every second together both day and night. But, well… in the day things were great, they went to the beach, they went shopping, they skated together. But then at night... They had been out a few times, both drinking and eating at restaurants, but as soon as it got to a certain time, Yuuri seemed to withdraw into himself and then run off to bed… To their separate beds. Now Victoria wasn’t complaining. The room she was staying in was beautiful and it was only next door to Yuuri’s which was nice. But…Was it so wrong to have assumed they would be sharing a room? They were adults in a committed relationship, after all.

So one night over dinner, yet another beautifully cooked traditional Japanese dish prepared by Yuuri, Victoria couldn't help but ask as she sat next to Yuuri. “Is… Is everything okay between us?” she asked, speaking into her bowl and hurriedly shoving noodles into her mouth as she waited for Yuuri to respond.

Lost in his own thoughts, Yuuri suddenly snapped his head up and looked over at his girlfriend with wide, innocent eyes. “Um… I-I think so. Why, do you think there's something… not okay?” He felt himself sweat nervously already. Victoria had a way of making him hot under the collar.

“It's just…” Victoria trailed off, a blush painting her cheeks. “It’s been great you showing me around your home and all the exciting things we've done,” because that much was true! “But I kind of… Yuuri, don't you want to kiss me?” Victoria asked, feeling frustrated with herself at how disappointed she sounded. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed when there had been no late night sneaking around, or anything of the sort. The two of them had never really had much time to do anything sexual together face to face, but they had most definitely made out like teenagers on more than one occasion and there was a reason why both of their phones had passcodes. But there had been nothing like that this time.

That question had Yuuri tense up straight away. _There's no escaping it now,_ he thought with anxiety coursing through him. “O-of course, I want to kiss you,” he told her as his eyes dropped to the table. “I just… There are other things to do and I-I'm tired and…” There wasn't much else he could say as an excuse and his cheeks were heating. Victoria was going to see right through him.

Victoria pouted slightly. “I… are you not attracted to me anymore?” She knew she was probably being dramatic, but Victoria couldn't help but think that maybe Yuuri liked Victoria Nikiforov, the Russian Olympian, and not Victoria the girl. They'd never spent a significant amount of time  face to face like this and it felt like Yuuri was bored of her company already.

“What?” Yuuri spluttered, suddenly entering panic mode. “No, of course not! You know I think you're beautiful. I've had pictures of you on my walls since I was 16!”

“I know that but… I dunno, I thought you might have you know… Tried something. I mean, we've been together a year now and we haven't…” She managed to glance up at Yuuri's face even though she was embarrassed. She just wasn't sure what she was doing wrong. “I always hold your hand…  I sit on your lap… I’m always honest with how you make me feel... and I always kiss your face, but lately... you don't seem to respond very much.”

This was it. It was now or never and Yuuri had no choice but to risk losing her forever. “I…” he began and then let out a long, slow breath. “Victoria, all my life I've never wanted anyone but you. Because of that, I guess I was never really interested in anyone else… I…” He paused again. “I've never done this before. I'm… I'm a virgin.”

Victoria listened to Yuuri's words and it took a few seconds for them to process. “But… You've sent me pictures, and we did _things_ on the phone together. You always seemed so confident!” She’d seen Yuuri naked, she’d seen him do, quite frankly, _intimate_ things via Skype. He had always seemed so confident and in control. He had effortlessly seduced her over and over and made her feel so comfortable that she’d done _private_ things numerous times while on the phone to him.

Yuuri shrugged. “I was just making it up as I went along, Victoria,” he explained as he carded a hand through his hair. “I was, and still am, so fucking scared.”

Victoria's expression softened and she reached across the table, holding her hand out in an invitation for Yuuri to hold. “You don't have to be scared, it's me… it's Victoria,” she replied, in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “It's intimidating being vulnerable with someone, but you trust me, don't you? I mean… I would trust you to do _that_ with me.”

Victoria was not a virgin, she’d had her fair share of relationships, but she wouldn’t say she was sexually experienced in any way. What little experience she did have was always hurried or not what she had expected. Her relationship with Yuuri was by far her happiest and healthiest relationship, even though they had never gotten further than some dry humping and their virtual adventures.

Instinctively, Yuuri took her hand. “I know, I do trust you. It’s just…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I’m just scared. I’m sorry. I love you and I want to… I want to do _that_ with you. I’m just worried I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to… let you down.”

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat at the words. Hearing Yuuri admitting that he wanted to sleep with her made her so unbelievably happy. “You do?” she asked hopefully. “Oh, Yuuri, you’d never let me down. I just want to feel close to you...” She shook her head. “I feel so silly. I honestly thought… I don’t know what I thought,” she admitted. She looked at him, her big blue eyes admiring him from where she sat next to him at the table. She could see he was embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri told her in earnest. “I never meant to make you feel that way. That’s the last thing I want.”

“It’s okay. Yuuri, don’t worry, baby.” Victoria knew that Yuuri suffered terribly from anxiety, but she had never thought that he would worry about something like that. She tried to catch Yuuri’s eyes. “I love you, Yuuri,” she assured him.

“I love you too,” he told her with a small smile before reaching forward and cupping her cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her soft ones.

Victoria shifted slightly closer, eager to be closer to the man that she loved and she kissed him back, so very happy that they’d had this conversation. That little bit of communication had went a long way to ensuring the two of them understood each other. She felt so much better as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Yuuri loved her. Yuuri was just _nervous_ because he was a _virgin_. The thought that her boyfriend had never had sex before was very appealing. It was a nice feeling to know that she was the only person Yuuri wanted to do this with. Even if it wasn’t right now and Victoria had to wait for him to feel ready, it was all so very exciting. She felt special. She happily smiled into his kiss.

The taste of Victoria was so sweet that Yuuri couldn’t help dipping his tongue between her lips for more. He’d never felt this way about anyone before. This hunger and desperation to pull them closer and never let them go. He’d been scared by such a fierce emotion, but he didn’t want to be anymore.

Finally, he pulled away for a deep breath. “I want to try if you want to try?” he whispered. “I understand if you don’t.”

Victoria opened her eyes, surprised at Yuuri’s words. She wasn’t sure what else to do than nod. It took her awhile to find her voice. “Of-Of course I want to,” she said before practically diving at Yuuri to cuddle him. She was so so happy.

The young Japanese boy let out a small shriek as he was jumped on before regaining his composure and wrapping his arms around her. “I really love you,” he told her before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips again. This time, his grip on her hips tightened and he slipped one hand underneath her t-shirt.

Victoria’s breath hitched and she gasped against Yuuri’s lips. She felt his hand start to retreat, there was no doubt that he had not expected her to react that way. But before he could doubt himself, she grabbed his wrist, putting it firmly back in place. She nodded minutely and kissed him more urgently.

Bolstered by Victoria’s actions, Yuuri’s hand slid up her back and took in the feel of her creamy, smooth skin under the palm of his hand. Halfway up, Yuuri felt the clasp of her bra and let out a little whimper at the thought of snapping it open and seeing his girlfriend’s gorgeous breasts for the first time in person. His fingers hesitated though and he let out a shaky breath.

“Is this okay?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Victoria smiled at his words. “Yes,” she whispered. “You can do whatever you want with me. I want you to, I trust you.” She kissed him again with a smile.

Those words travelled straight down south and Yuuri felt his dick twitch at the thought of having the woman of his dreams, the Olympic Gold Medallist, Victoria Nikiforov, naked underneath him and letting him do whatever he wanted. A rush of heat flooded his body and he began to kiss her with fervour before fumbling with her bra to get it open.

When it finally snapped loose, Yuuri let out a little sigh and then reached for the hem of her t-shirt. He lifted it above her head and then dropped it behind her. Victoria’s bra was still on but loose and covering her breasts. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue lace bra and Yuuri licked his lips at the sight.

Victoria looked right at Yuuri as she let the straps fall forwards. She grabbed her bra and then confidently pulled it off and dropped it as she exposed her small perky breasts to Yuuri. She sat in only her soft leggings, her top half exposed with her silky silver hair in waves down her back.

The two of them were in the lounge in Victoria’s room, so they had the privacy of being far away from the rest of the guests in the onsen. She didn’t have to worry about interruptions. She felt happy to sit there half-naked in front of Yuuri.

“You can touch me, Yuuri,” she whispered, biting into her bottom lip nervously. She hoped he wanted to.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of Victoria’s naked breasts and before he could even think about it, Yuuri had already reached forward and cupped them both in his palms. He groaned at the warm touch and how the nipples began to stiffen at his touch.

“You feel incredible,” he whispered reverently before leaning forward and taking her lips in a hungry kiss. He could feel his cock grow hard and aching in his tight jeans as he pulled her onto his lap. “I want to feel all of you, baby.”

The words made something curl deep in the pit of her stomach. Victoria moaned softly at the feel of Yuuri’s hands on her. She had thought about this so many times, yet her thoughts had not done it justice. Yuuri had a way of making her feel so warm inside and she found herself leaning into him, her hands trembling as she ached for him.

He rubbed his thumbs over her soft nipples and watched her face for her reaction. She looked so beautiful as her eyes were shut in bliss, her silver eyelashes fanning across her pale cheeks. Yuuri never wanted to let her go. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice a breathy moan. She leant in, needing his kiss more than anything. “Please.” She arched her chest into his touch, pressing her breasts firmly against his touch. She gripped at his shoulders, eager to get closer to him.

“God,” Yuuri whimpered as he massaged her breasts in his hands. “This feels so good, Victoria…” He trailed his kisses away from her lips to her chin and then down her neck. He couldn’t resist sucking and nipping on the skin as he went, desperate to taste more of her.

“You drive me crazy.” Yuuri pulled away for a second to pull off his own t-shirt before pulling her flush to his chest on his lap, feeling her supple curves against his own hard body. “I want you so much.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed kisses to her neck again.

WIth every touch against her neck, shivers ran down Victoria’s spine and her heart palpitated. She felt like she was melting against Yuuri. His mouth felt so good and she couldn’t help but moan her praises. “Fuck, Yuuri,” she cried. She was warm with arousal, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had never felt so turned on in her life and he had barely touched her.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he whispered, his hands hesitant as they laid on her hips. “I… I want to know how to please you.”

“You, all of you.” She gasped. “Just, don't stop touching me.” She ran her hands down his chest, loving the feel of his toned chest and stomach under her hands. She stopped at his jeans. She hesitated for a second before continuing down, pressing her hand gently over the hardness she found there. She gasped at the feel of him. She’d never touched his cock before and it felt huge in her hand.

“Holy shit…” Yuuri hissed as Victoria touched him through his jeans. “God, that feels so good,” he told her as his head fell back in pleasure. He rocked his hips up into her touch and let out a few moans.

“I want to touch you too.” With wide, innocent eyes, Yuuri reached forward to slip Victoria’s leggings down and off, revealing her beautiful lacy panties. He stroked over the soft material in awe.

“Would you… would you like to come to bed with me, Yuuri?” Victoria asked him, reaching for his hands and hoping not to not scare him off as she stood and looked towards the room where she was staying, but Yuuri surprised her as he nodded, a little shyly and then let her lead him to her bedroom.

The two of them settled on Victoria’s futon, facing each other on their knees and smiling as they started to kiss again. Victoria couldn’t stop smiling at Yuuri’s sweet but determined nature. She could tell he was still nervous, but his touches were surer than they had ever been. Following his lead, she gripped his jeans and unbuttoned them, helping him take them off so the two of them were both in their underwear together for the first time. Victoria returned her earlier touch, kissing Yuuri and then running her hand down the smooth expanse of his  abs until she reached between his legs. She touched his cock through the thin material of his boxers and she leant against him, burying her face into his neck, placing kisses across the expanse of his skin.

She was so wet. Impossibly turned on from touching Yuuri this way. She whimpered and spread her legs slightly wanting more. She wondered what it would feel like to have Yuuri touch her.

Encouraged by Victoria’s behaviour, Yuuri began to push his fingers down between her legs and he could feel just how wet she was. The lace was damp underneath his fingers and he let out a breathy gasp. “Fuck, Victoria…” he moaned as he began to rub her pussy a little faster.

“I want to try…” he began but trailed off shaking his head. “No, don’t worry.”

“No, no,” she begged. “Tell me, please?” She pulled back and looked at him curiously before she kissed him again, her mouth open and wanting as she whispered, “Your fingers already feel so good. Yuuri, you make me so wet.”

“Fuck,” was Yuuri’s only response, his cock now swelling and throbbing. “I really want to taste you… down there.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he looked away from her, afraid of what she might say in response. “You can say no,” he added after a slight pause.

At Yuuri's words, Victoria felt her pussy throb and she moaned. “Oh, fuck.” She nodded, her breath coming harsher as her pulse rocketed and her skin flushed with heat. “Yes, yes, please. No-one’s ever… but I’ve thought about it… about you,” she admitted. “Would you really do that for me?” She felt already little overwhelmed by Yuuri’s precious touches but this... Yuuri never stopped surprising her.

“Never?” Yuuri’s mind hung on the words and his eyes flashed with desire. “Yes, I want it. I want the one part of you no one’s ever had.” He smiled and before she could say anything, Yuuri pushed her down onto the futon so she was laid on her back. He pressed a loving kiss to each of her nipples, laving his tongue over them before he dropped a trail of kisses down her stomach, over her belly button, on each of her hip bones and then at the waistband of her panties.

“Tell me you want me,” he commanded as his mouth hovered over her pussy where he could feel the heat radiating off it.

Victoria was trembling and her legs immediately parted wide, welcoming her boyfriend. She relaxed back, her back arching under Yuuri’s touches. “Please, oh fuck, please?” she begged. “Yuuri, I want you so bad,” she let out in a breathy whine. Her hips squirming as she felt Yuuri’s breath over her pussy.

For a moment, Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he wanted to give it his best shot. With slightly shaky hands, Yuuri gripped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down over her thin, pale thighs. He pressed a kiss to the top of each one before admiring the sight of her pussy revealed for him for the first time. It was shining with her wetness and was neatly trimmed with only sparse grey pubic hairs.

Before he could second guess himself, Yuuri leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the soft flesh between her lips. It tasted sweet and tangy and he moaned before diving in, his tongue lapping sloppily as it was unused to being used in such a way. His mouth was pooling saliva too and he had to pause to swallow it down every now and then, but Victoria’s moans were more than enough to keep him going.

Victoria couldn’t help the breathy moans that fell from her lips. Yuuri’s tongue was unbelievably soft and wet and warm and it felt like heaven as it pressed against her most sensitive places. His tongue licked her clumsily, bumping against her clit and pressing down lower, skimming against her hole in a way that made her cry out and rock her hips up, rubbing her pussy against his face.

“Yuuri… oh my god, Yuuri,” she moaned, her voice steadily growing louder as pleasure twisted inside her and her pussy flooded with wetness. She had never felt something so incredible in her whole life.

Victoria’s hands went down to Yuuri’s head as she rocked rhythmically against his mouth and she tangled her fingers into his locks.

After hearing his girlfriend moan so wantonly, Yuuri never wanted to stop. He could feel his jaw aching already from the effort, but he didn't care. He dipped his tongue lower and tasted her hole, pressing a little inside her before licking up the whole length of her cunt in one, slow stripe. He pulled away for a second to lick his lips and catch his breath before he dropped back down and licked her eagerly.

His hands moved to her thighs and rubbed soothing circles into the skin. He wanted her to enjoy this and remember it forever. He pulled away again to check in with her. “How is that? Should I do anything differently?”

Victoria's eyes blinked open, she had been so lost in the feel of him and felt so incoherent from moaning so much that she was surprised to hear an eloquent sentence when she was such a trembling wreck. She had to clear her throat, it felt dry from moaning so much. “I-I don't know. Please just… do it a little longer. It feels so good.” She was soaking wet, Yuuri's saliva mixing with her wet pussy and dripping from her hole, down her ass and thighs and leaking all over the sheets beneath them.

Victoria's hole was throbbing and it ached, she felt so empty and she longed for Yuuri to push inside her and touch her, but she wasn't sure if she could ask for that. She didn't want to put any pressure on Yuuri. “I… I…” She lifted her knees to her shoulders and brought her hands down to her thighs. She spread her pussy, her face flaming as she mumbled, “Can you… Inside?”

Seeing such a blatant invitation had Yuuri aching with a burning desire. “Fuck… You look so beautiful,” he told her as he dragged a hand down the back of one of her thighs. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Before Victoria could even respond, Yuuri had ducked back down and began eagerly licking and sucking at her sensitive pussy again. This time he made sure to keep going as long as he could without a break, desperate to take his lover apart.

Just as he felt her tremble again, Yuuri pressed a curious finger to her dripping wet hole and slowly sank it inside. It was glorious. She was hot and wet and tight around him and her pussy was clenching down on his finger, dragging it deeper and deeper inside. Trying to experiment, Yuuri pushed it in and out slowly at first while he carried on eating her out, but eventually, he gained more confidence and started fucking his finger inside her faster.

Victoria was a moaning mess. With every press of Yuuri's finger, she felt herself tipping closer to the edge. “Please, Yuuri, it feels so good.” She wanted more. So much more. Yuuri's incredible touch was the best kind of tease. If his fingers felt this good then how would Yuuri's cock feel inside her? She was growing desperate for Yuuri to fuck her. She hadn't known it could ever feel this good.

Her words had Yuuri moaning against her sensitive skin as he licked and sucked on what he assumed was her clit. He wanted to make her come so bad, so he pushed a second finger inside her and continued thrusting them into her scalding heat. His tongue was aching, but he didn't want to stop licking her. Not when he could feel how turned on she was.

Victoria went wild as Yuuri slipped another finger inside her, stretching her pussy deliciously and rubbing against her sensitive walls. Yuuri's fingers were gently  nudging against her gspot and Victoria could feel herself spiralling towards orgasm. “Yuuri, please,” she begged, not even sure what it was that she needed.

It felt like Victoria was close from the way her whole body was squirming and her thighs were shaking, so Yuuri persisted. His tongue swirled around her sensitive nub and he sucked on it before returning to lapping at it fast, pressing down as much as he could. Meanwhile, his fingers pressed deeper and deeper inside her as he grew bolder. When she let out a particularly desperate whimper, Yuuri finally slipped a third finger into her sloppy wet hole and began to fuck her pussy harder with his fingers.

Victoria cried out at the stimulation. It felt like so much was happening at once. Yuuri was making her hole and clit feel so amazing and before she realised what was happening she was scrambling to find purchase on something, _anything,_ as her orgasm hit her. Her pussy pulsed as she peaked, clenching around Yuuri's fingers as her hole flooded with juices. The wet sound of Yuuri's fingers fucking as she came made her face flame in embarrassment as she shook. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she was powerless to do anything but lay there taking everything that Yuuri gave her.

The sight of Victoria’s orgasm was so breathtaking and incredible that Yuuri watched her shocked for a moment as he pulled away from her, letting her overstimulated body recover from the intensity of what had just happened. “Wow,” he mumbled breathily. “I can’t believe it. That was so much better than I ever dreamed.”

He crawled up her naked body pressing kisses to her delicate, shivering skin before he reached her face and kissed her with all the desire he felt. “You were incredible,” he whispered against her lips.

Victoria was still trembling as she returned Yuuri's kiss. She had never felt something so intense in her entire life, she hadn’t realised that it could feel like that. She softly groaned against Yuuri’s lips, feeling completely wrecked as her pussy pulsed and leaked, aftershocks running through her body. “That was so amazing, oh my god, Yuuri… I didn’t expect that, thank you,” she gasped breathlessly against his lips. “I love you,” she said, her heart feeling warm from Yuuri’s touches.

“I love you,” he answered instinctively.

“I want to make you feel good too,” she said, looking up at him sincerely. “I can suck your cock for you, or you can fuck me. To be honest, you can do whatever you want with me, Yuuri. I’m all yours.”

The thought of having Victoria on her knees and her lips wrapped around his cock had a strong appeal, but as Yuuri lay on top of her beautiful naked body, he knew exactly what he wanted.

“I want to make love to you, Victoria,” Yuuri told her as he stroked her hair away from her face and smiled down on her. “I love you so much. You're my everything.” He dove in for a sweet, sensual kiss before pulling away and removing the remainder of his clothing. He gripped his cock between their bodies and began to line it up to her hot, wet core.

“Are you ready?”

Victoria felt like the breath had been knocked out of her as Yuuri looked at her so full of love. She nodded, unable speak as her words failed her, the only thing she could say was, “Please,” desperately as the blunt head of his cock pressed against her hole. She ached to have him inside, she had never felt so filled with need before and she was so excited and unbelievably in love. “Yes…. make love to me, Yuuri.”

With her permission so effortlessly and happily granted, Yuuri sunk his aching cock into the searing heat of her pussy. He groaned as he felt her for the first time. He dropped his head down to her shoulder and panted, stilling for a moment to try and prevent an early climax.

“Fuck, Victoria, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned against her skin before finally pressing himself totally inside. His cock was enveloped by that delicious warmth and Yuuri was gripping the bed sheets tight, trying to hold back from fucking her fast and spilling his load in a few moments.

VIctoria was in a similar state and was already moaning Yuuri’s praises as she felt him inside her for the first time. She clung to him, her nails scratching across his shoulders where she gripped at him and tried to get used to the feeling of being so incredibly full.

“Please, please, baby?” she begged. She _needed_ him to move.

He couldn't resist such a plea. Yuuri started to pull out, his whole body protesting at the loss of her tight, silky pussy, but it was all worth it when he plunged back deep inside her and their skin slapped together from the force of it.

“Fuck,” Yuuri cursed, his eyes closing in bliss as he continued to fuck into her wet and wanting cunt. He didn't relent, desperate to bring her to the edge once more and more than anything Yuuri wanted to know what it was like to come inside her.

But it didn't feel quite perfect yet and Yuuri paused for a moment. “Hang on, let me try…” Yuuri reached down to grip her right thigh before bending it to her chest and draping her ankle over his shoulder. With her leg in the air like this, Yuuri could press even deeper inside her and he let out a breathy moan as he did so.

“Fuck yes.” Right then, Yuuri was lost to the ecstasy and bliss of Victoria's amazing body and the way they moved together.

Victoria cried out, unashamed in her pleasure as Yuuri reduced her to a trembling mess. He had only just started moving but she was so turned on and riled up that she found herself spiralling towards another orgasm, almost screaming as Yuuri continued to pound her. She threw her head back, back arching as she desperately cried out. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” she sobbed, pleasure pulsing through her as she came on his cock.

When Victoria's walls shuddered and clenched around his cock, Yuuri didn't have a chance in hell of staving off his orgasm. He threw his head back and buried his cock inside her with one hard thrust before he filled her up with his come.

His head dropped down to rest on her breast as he slowly came down from the incredible high. “I love you, I love you,” he repeated in soft whispers to her skin before kissing it and then pulling his limp and spent cock out of her with a slight wince.

“Was that good for you baby?”

Victoria let out a breathless giggle. “Are you kidding me, right?” she asked, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. “That was incredible.” She hugged Yuuri close, so very happy and honored that he had shared something so intimate with her. “Was it… was I okay? I kinda just… I dunno, lay there,” she said, her face burning.

“You were perfect,” Yuuri said, meaning every word before kissing her again sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next fics! Don't forget to find us on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked our writing!


End file.
